Choices
by Isa Drake
Summary: New Chapter up***7th year, sexual content, torture, war
1. Malfoy Manor

Lucius Malfoy is sitting at his desk as he has been all day. "Draco!" he bellows, his voice echoing through the manor. The tall, blonde boy, almost a man, arrives at the door. "Yes, sir?" He asks, slightly disheveled and winded.  
  
"My dear boy, you weren't sleeping, were you?" he asks in an oily manner, rage flickering in his eyes. He slides from behind his desk saunters over to his son. He grabs the boy roughly by the back of the neck and walks him to a chair. Pushing him down, he calmly sits back down. Lucius leans back in his chair and steeples his hands in front of his chin in thought.  
  
"Draco," he sighs, "I don't feel you are as dedicated to the cause as you should be." He examined his son's face, looking for something. "You know, of course, that the war is coming. The great battle, and you have done nothing this summer. You are gone all day, and when you are home. If I didn't know better, I would think you had lost faith in Lord Voldemort. He is asking me where your allegiance lies."  
  
The younger Malfoy looked at his father, determination in his eyes. "Yes, sir. I am a faithful follower of the Dark Lord, and also to my family. I have been preparing myself for this moment and am ready should my service be needed." He stared into his father's eyes and thought, If only you knew.  
  
Lucius smiled, it was an unnerving sight. "That's all I needed to hear. There is a job for you, this year at Hogwarts. If you are successful, you will be greatly rewarded. Failure, "He gazed out to the night, "will be punished severely."  
  
"What do I need to do, sir?" Draco asked, leaning forward slightly. To that he father turned toward him and smiled. 


	2. The Owl

Hermione awoke very early that morning; the sun was just peeking over the horizon. She was excited because she was to be the Head Girl this year. She showered and got dressed. Packing the rest of her things, she was glowing. Head Girl meant that she had her own bedroom. She had to share only a common room and bathroom with the Head Boy. In the last six years, she had shared a bedroom with the other Gryffindor girls. Of course, this privilege also came with a great responsibility. She had to set an example.  
  
There was a tapping on her window. A barn owl was urgently trying to get in. She rushed over and as she opened the window, the bird forced the window against the wall. The owl dropped the letter on the bed and flew off again.  
  
Hermione picked up the letter. It had a wax seal on the back. A "P" was in the center of the seal.  
  
Hermione,  
  
I just found out that the Head Boy is from Slytherin. Fred told me that he didn't know exactly who but, I think that you should be careful, just in case.  
  
Parvati  
  
Fred had been dating Parvati for almost two years. Shortly thereafter, about the time she started dating Ron, George began to date Padma. She was happy for them, even though things didn't work out with her and Ron. Hermione had bad luck with men. First, the failed relationship with Viktor, then Ron, now she may be stuck with Malfoy for the year. She wasn't afraid; Malfoy and she were civil to one another. If they argued, it was because she started it. "Great." she sighed and latched her trunk, hoping she could hold her sarcasm. 


	3. Hogwarts Express

On the Hogwarts Express, her friends seemed concerned. "She's sure?" Harry said. Ginny touched his leg and answered, "She wouldn't have sent the owl this morning if she hadn't truly thought it was Malfoy." "I don't know about Fred though. He likes to dupe people. He thinks it's funny." Hermione looked at all of her friends, "Really now, there's no reason to worry yet. We just need to wait and.." She paused; Malfoy was outside of their compartment. ".see."  
  
The door slid open and Crabbe and Goyle flanked either side of the new Head Boy. Looking smug, he motioned to his badge, "Hey scar head! Guess who beat you?"  
  
Staring at him incredulously, finally one of them spoke up. "Did your daddy pay for it or was it all the extra time you spent with Snape last year?" Ron smiled innocently at Malfoy. He sneered at Ron and snapped his fingers. Crabbe and Goyle walked into the room and tried to grab him. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all pulled their wands.  
  
"Let's not have any of that now. Break it up." It was the witch with the snack trolley. "Did you kids need anything?"  
  
Malfoy snapped again and all three walked out.  
  
"I don't know about you but, I lost my appetite." Hermione grumbled and sank back into her seat. 


	4. Hermione's Surprise

It had been almost two weeks and although they sat in the same room nightly, they hadn't spoken to each other since they had arrived. Hermione considered it a blessing. It was common knowledge that he and his family served Voldemort, while she was best friends with "the boy that lived". Harry was the Dark Lord's downfall the first time. He was back and they knew that very soon, all Hell would break loose.  
  
Hermione spent most of her evenings in the Gryffindor common room, playing games with Harry and Ron. Sometimes, she would sit and talk to Ginny about Harry and her brother. Ginny and Harry had been dating for almost a year now. She knew more about Harry than she wanted to. But as revenge, she would tell Ginny things about her brother. That usually resulted in, "Hermione, ugh. I didn't want to know that." She'd just smile at her.  
  
She came in early one night, it was a Saturday but she had to study for a test in Transfiguration on Monday. Walking in, she started to take off her cloak, and stopped. Malfoy was humming as he walked out of the bathroom. He was drying his silvery hair. The towel covered his face, but nothing else. Her eyes traveled from his head to his shoulders, his sculpted chest and stomach, then to his member. "Oh my god." she whispered. He cocked his head at her and smirked. He casually wrapped the towel around his waist and smoothed his hair back from his face. "You're early." was all he said as he walked into his room.  
  
She slowly walked to her room. Did she just see Draco Malfoy naked? He didn't seem to be bothered at all. He has no shame. She hated him, but it would be a crime not to enjoy the view. She chuckled to herself, "Some men were born very lucky."  
  
Hermione grabbed her Transfiguration book, quills, and ink. She pointed her wand at the fireplace, "Incendio." She had requested that no house elves were to be in her room so she did it herself every night before studying. It went out automatically at dawn. She studied alone tonight, Malfoy must have gone to sleep.  
  
Malfoy said nothing about it the next day but, every time he caught Granger looking at him, he smirked. She couldn't get his image out of her head. "Two weeks in, if you don't get a grip." she chastised herself. Little did she know that Malfoy thought that turnabout was fair play. Accidental or intentional, he gave himself a week before he took matters into his own hands. 


	5. It's Only Fair

A week passed with no glimpse of naked skin. Hermione was much too careful. So Sunday morning, when she went to bathe, Draco was ready. He was sitting at the table with his DADA book open in front of him. As soon as he heard the bathroom door close he hastened to his room. "Transpariendo." he whispered at wall. This was a spell he had learned from his father. The ability to look through walls undetected came in handy. He lay down on his bed, ready to watch the show.  
  
Hermione walked to the edge of the tub. It was as big as a small swimming pool. She pulled the tap for the water and the one for pink bubbles. She had her back to him and pulled her robe off her shoulders. It fell into a delicate crimson puddle by her feet. He stared at her naked form, quite pleased to see that she had rounded out in all the right places. As she leaned over to turn off the spouts, he got a profile of her. "Too bad she's a Gryffindor." he whispered to himself, shifting himself to ease the pressure that was growing.  
  
She eased into the luxurious mounds of bubbles then suddenly had an overwhelming feeling that someone was watching her. Looking around, Hermione saw nothing although nothing definitely saw her. He watched, this nothing, until she pulled the chain to let the water out. He quickly cleared the spell with a wave of his wand and raced back to their common room. He had just looked down at his book when she walked through the door. He lifted his head slightly and smiled. 'A real smile? Who is he trying to fool?' she thought, but in spite of herself, the corners of her mouth lifted. 


	6. The Beginning

Hermione was getting used to Malfoy. He wasn't just civil anymore, he was polite. On occasion, he was actually friendly. Of course, he had a job to do. He had learned many spells that would be of use to him this year, and hopefully in those to come. Three times a week, he received an owl from his father, requesting information. He never sent an owl back empty handed. One spell that had proved infinitely useful was the Otocio spell. It enabled the user to be able to hear a twig snap a mile away. He could hear through the stone walls at Hogwarts, and also at the Manor.  
  
To get the information he required he used his natural talents. His sneakiness and his charm. He had found that over the years, those skills had proved invaluable. He could always get his way, except where his father was concerned. Everyone else succumbed to his charm, his wealth, or sometimes his brute force. That's really all Crabbe and Goyle were good for. Together, they weren't qualified to be called a half-wit. Draco couldn't have a conversation with them. The three of them couldn't even talk about the girls at the school. He wasn't sure but, they didn't seem to notice girls at all.  
  
To both Draco and Hermione's surprise, they found themselves talking frequently. He was surprisingly intelligent, almost to her level. It was becoming more common for them to talk until the sun came up. No matter how many times it happened, she always seemed amazed. They never spoke to each other out of their common room, it just wouldn't look right. Draco never spoke of his father or Voldemort and she began to forget about his affiliation with them.  
  
Every time she saw him, she had his image in the forefront of her mind. It was almost as if it had been burned there. He thought of her as well, occasionally he watched. He had watched her sleep at night. Draco decided never to tell her about it.  
  
Halloween was less than a week away and there was excitement throughout the school. It was a Friday night and she had seemed a little preoccupied. Hermione had been walking around all day in a daze. She left Ron and Harry at dinner, saying that she was tired, "I'm just going to turn in early. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, see you tomorrow." both boys said simultaneously. "I hope she feels better tomorrow." remarked Ron, using his fork to push the chicken around his plate. "She wasn't even paying attention in Herbology today."  
  
Draco saw her leave. He waited a minute then followed inconspicuously. He reached the door and said,"Pickled Newt", their rooms' password. He heard her talking from behind her bedroom door. "Otocio." he said quietly, touching his wand to his ear.  
  
Hermione was changing out of her school clothes. She had no intention of going to sleep but she just couldn't stay down there. Her thoughts were elsewhere. As she slipped her robe on she muttered. "Why him? Draco Malfoy? He's evil incarnate!" she chuckled lightly, "Well, he's not that bad. Why can't I stop thinking of him?"  
  
Draco stared at the massive door that separated Hermione and himself. He quickly cleared the spell and walked back to his room. If she thought about him half as much as he thought of her, this couldn't fail. Opening his ink well, he got a small piece of parchment and a quill. He scrawled a quick note.  
  
He walked to her door and almost changed his mind. "Orchideous." He said in a voice so soft to only be heard by him. He placed the flowers and the note on the floor in front of her door. He knocked quickly and went back to his room, hoping she would come. Before he shut his door, he saw hers open.  
  
Hermione was surprised to hear the knock. It could only be one person, as they were the only two with the password. They had chosen it the first day they arrived. There was no sign of anyone. She stepped out to check and her bare foot touched something. Bending down, she picked up the flowers and the note. She was somewhat confused. Flowers? Then she read the note.  
  
Hermione, Please come to my room. Draco  
  
Hermione looked at his door. Was this the invitation she thought it was? Draco Malfoy had asked her to come to his room. She slowly walked to his door and knocked softly.  
  
"I hoped you would come." were the only words inside of the Slytherin's lair as the door opened slowly on its own. 


	7. Invitation Accepted

Draco Malfoy was standing in front of his four poster bed. A dark green carpet upon his bed framed him. The only light was from the fireplace and the flames seemed to dance along his body. He was wearing only black silk pants that hung on his powerful form. His hair, like spun silver, lightly kissed his well-developed shoulders.  
  
Her breath caught in her chest. Walking slowly over to him, his outstretched his hand to hers. Hermione could not think of anything but him. As their skin touched, her stomach fluttered. Before she could think, he had pulled her body into his. His hands roamed up to her neck and softly moved her hair to one side. Draco leaned down and brushed her lips with his. His eyes moved to hers. She was completely entranced, eyes closed. He smiled, satisfied with this effect. Moving slowly behind her, he kissed the nape of her neck as he untied her robe. His hands traveled up to her shoulders and slowly slid the scarlet fabric off her body, exposing her flesh to his.  
  
Pressing herself against him, she felt his desire pulsing against her. Draco growled softly, craving her more than ever. He turned her around and kissed her again, deeply this time. Her breath quickened and she pulled him deeper into her. Her heart was racing as his hands wander upwards to her full breasts. She moved slowly backwards onto the bed, pulling him with her. "Pushy, aren't we?" he asked with a smile.  
  
He rested his weight on her and could feel her heart beating hard against his chest.  
  
"Is this what you wanted?" Hermione whispered in his ear. "Yes, this is exactly what I wanted." He answered.  
  
His mouth moved to hers briefly before progressing slowly to her neck. Her fingers were woven through his silken hair, pressing him deeper into her. She wanted him inside of her. He lifted his head and said, "Open your eyes, Hermione." He was not to be her first but; there was something in his eyes that she had never seen before. He hungered for her, like she was his prey. She implored, "Please Draco." He kissed his way down from her mouth to her belly. He looked at her with a sly grin and then slid back up, leaving his pants behind. She spread open to accept him. He pressed himself into her powerfully, breaking through any resistance easily. Hermione gasped as he breached her, and moaned softly, "Oh Gods."  
  
He began thrusting inside of her. Slowly, so she could accommodate his size. He watched her face, seeing her blissful expression. They moved in waves, her pulse was quickening. Her arousal was at its pinnacle, it had been long enough and she had become impatient. She enveloped his legs with hers, forcing his pace to quicken. Her hands gripped his shoulders, pulling him deeper into her. He drove into her faster and faster. She soared, no other feeling but this. The world completely disappeared. All that was left was Draco and this indescribable pleasure he was granting her. She cried out at the culmination of it all. Then still inside of her, he rested his head on her breast. Hermione smoothed his hair away from his face, cold sweat falling against her skin from his. "Hermione?" Draco asked faintly. "Hmm?" She answered, in a calm reserve. "Can we do that again?"  
  
---- Hermione woke up next to Draco as the sun began to peek through the window. She smiled to herself. He looked so nice when he was sleeping. It's a shame he's really an evil bastard. She gently slid out of his bed, so as not to awaken him. Eyeing his quills, she had a wicked thought. She quietly cast a spell on him so he wouldn't rouse and then she scrawled a note on his stomach. She positioned the words upside down, so that it would be easier to read. She grabbed her clothes and stopped by the door. She released her spell and hurriedly ran back to her room.  
  
Draco stirred and his eyes fluttered open. He felt for Hermione, the bed was empty but still warm. Oh well, he thought, the night was not a complete waste. Still she seemed to enjoy herself. He started out of bed and caught a glimpse of the note. "What the.?" He muttered to himself. "Had fun, let's do it again sometime." reading the message on his bare skin, he laughed quietly, "She's something."  
(A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I know the chapters are too short but I promise, they do get longer. It just took a bit to get into it. This is the first sex scene I have ever written. Please let me know what you thought of it but, be gentle. It was my first time.) 


	8. Complications

Draco left her note there all day. She spotted him at lunch, absentmindedly rubbing his stomach. He looked up and her and winked. Hermione blushed and continued her conversation with the other Gryffindors.  
  
"Did you have a late night, Hermione?" Harry asked as she yawned. "What?" She asked her pulse quickening. Harry continued, "You look tired. You left early last night and we didn't see you at breakfast. Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"I'm fine; I've been studying really hard this semester." She hoped this would keep them satisfied. Harry and Ron looked at one another and Ron shrugged. She hoped Draco would keep his mouth shut. The last she needed was for her friends to find out from the Slytherins. Although she hoped that Draco could keep a secret, she was terrible at it herself. Keeping her own secrets had always proven to be impossible.  
  
She ran through her options; Parvati? No, if she slipped up she could tell Fred or Ginny. Then, it would get back to Harry or worse. Ron. Harry had always been a little more understanding. Ron, on the other hand, had become extremely irrational lately. Not that this particular situation was a normal one. How would she tell her best friends that she had sex with Draco Malfoy? Suddenly, a face appeared in her mind, Neville.  
  
She excused herself and walked over to where Neville was sitting. He was surrounded by girls, as was usual these days. Over the years he had grown quite a bit. No longer was he the short, dumpy, clumsy boy. Neville had lost some weight, gained quite a bit of height and muscle. His coordination had improved as well. Improved well enough that he had made it onto the house Quidditch team.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Hermione leaned over him. She walked out of the Great Hall and waited. "Neville, thank goodness. We need to go somewhere private." Hermione looked around nervously as she walked, searching for a deserted hallway.  
  
She pressed herself against the wall, and waited for him. "Hermione, what's the matter?" Neville asked her, he was obviously waiting for some appalling news.  
  
"Can you keep a secret? Hermione knew the answer but, she needed to make sure he understood the gravity of the question. "You can't tell anyone. No one. Not your girlfriends, no teachers, and especially no one on the Quidditch team." She was fidgeting now, wringing her hands and speaking in hushed ones.  
  
"Calm down." Neville reassured her, gently touching her hands. "You can trust me." He smiled at her.  
  
She looked at him apprehensively, and quietly spoke. "I had sex with Draco Malfoy."  
  
"What?" In shock, he had nearly shouted this word.  
  
"Shhhh!" Hermione panicked and clamped her hand over his mouth. "The walls have ears." Her eyes darted to the now interested paintings. She smiled sheepishly at their accusing eyes.  
  
"You did what?" Neville asked again, this time in a whisper.  
  
"You heard me. Please don't act like this. I had to tell someone, and you're the only one I trust with this." She added, seeing his face light up. Flattery always worked with boys, especially Neville. His self esteem hadn't really improved much, although his appearance had.  
  
_________  
  
Harry and Ron had noticed a change in Hermione's behavior. She seemed happier, more relaxed. Every time they tried to bring it up, he quickly changed the subject. The other Gryffindors were just as puzzled. It was from Parvati, that Harry received the most interesting idea.  
  
"I think she might have a boyfriend," she put on a pouting look," but she won't tell me anything. When I mention her seeing someone, she smiles and changes the subject. Harry and Ron walked off. "A boyfriend?" Ron asked incredulously. "If she had a boyfriend, wouldn't someone know?"  
  
Draco, Crabbe and Goyle walked out of the Great Hall. "Maybe someone does." Harry's voice trailed off as the evil trio walked past them. It was obvious, he had a plan. Quickly, Harry dragged Ron up to their common room, explaining what they needed to do.  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry were to stay over the Christmas break, as was common. Draco was staying as well. He had received an owl from his parents saying that they were going on Holiday. It served his purposes, as well as Ron and Harry's.  
  
_____________  
  
They put their plan into action at the first opportunity. It was the night after everyone had left for the break. Most of the professors stayed. Interesting enough, both Hagrid and Snape had left the castle for the break. The Great Hall was desolate. As Hermione was in the library studying it was only Draco, Harry and Ron.  
  
Draco felt uncomfortable; Potter and Weasley had been staring at him since Hermione left. He didn't want to be cornered with those two. He stood up to leave and walked out, watching them stare at him. As he passed, he saw them get up. Draco felt panic well up in him.  
  
Draco wasn't fast enough. He tried to block as Harry shouted "Petrificus Totalis." With his wand pointed directly at Malfoy.  
  
As Weasley lifted his bound body up into the air, his thoughts were racing. "Wolfsbane." He heard Potter's voice mutter. It was the password to the Slytherin Common Room. He hoped he had an opportunity unbound; he was going to kill them.  
  
Harry smiled; this was all going as planned. Soon, they would know what Hermione was up to. He was worried about her; she never kept secrets from him.  
  
Draco's body dropped, and quickly was bound with ropes. "This spell will serve our needs so much better." Harry said flippantly, releasing the full body bind. "So, Draco, let's have a drink." He added, waving a vial in front of Malfoy's face, taunting him. Harry forced Draco's head back and poured the vial down his throat.  
  
"Veritserum, Malfoy." Ron smirked maliciously, sitting down in an overstuffed chair.  
  
"Now, we wait." Said Harry as he sat down next to Ron.  
  
"You'll pay for this." The silver haired boy seethed. Already he could feel the truth serum working. He shut his mouth, determined not to say another word.  
  
"A little test first, Malfoy." Began Harry, thinking that the serum may have already started working. He queried, "Is your father an evil bastard?"  
  
As much as he was fighting it, the words slipped from his mouth. "Yes, he's an evil bastard."  
  
"Do you share quarters with Hermione?" Asked Harry. He smiled as Draco nodded. "Does she ever have visitors?" He continued. Draco shook his head no. It was taking all his strength the keep the words in. "Does she stay out late?"  
  
This time Draco choked back a "No, she's always there all night."  
  
Harry heard something in his voice. He was hiding something. "Malfoy," he began, trying to put it as delicately as possible. "How well do you know Hermione?"  
  
"I know her quite well." Draco began, closing his eyes. "I know that she's brilliant. I know she would rather study than play games. I now that she looks radiant in blue. And I know that she looks like an angel when she's sleeping. I know that, every morning I want to wake up and find her next to me."  
  
Ron leapt out of his chair and punched the look off Malfoy's face. Harry jumped and grabbed his friend. Ron was furious, shouting questions at him.  
  
"Did you take advantage of her? How did you trick her? You been boasting to all your slimy Death Eater friends?" Harry finally got him to sit down.  
  
"No Weasley, I only asked her to come to my room. She did, and we have been together every night since." Draco was fighting something else too. "The Death Eaters aren't my friends. I have been working as a spy for Dumbledore since last spring. I'm on your side Harry."  
  
Harry Potter looked at Draco Malfoy. His arch enemy, sitting across from him just said he was on the side of good. If it hadn't been for the Veritserum, he never would have believed it.  
  
The silence was broken by Ron who asked,"Do you love her?" His voice barely a whisper.  
  
Draco hadn't thought about it. He just opened his mouth and let the words come, consequences be damned. "Yes, I love her." He had surprised himself, "I love Hermione."  
A/N: Hope everyone liked this chapter. It is longer as promised. Keep R&R and I will keep writing. Truth be told, I'll write anyway. The story has taken over. It will be quite long before it is finished. I will update as often as possible. 


End file.
